Mark Moolier
Mark Moolier - Dwustuletni uczeń Sentaku Akademi oraz jeden z członków teamu Kurosia. Bardzo kochana istotka, ale skrywa pewne mroczne sekrety... Wygląd 'Ludzka forma' Ludzka wersja Marka, przez ten 1-2% bycia cieleśnie człowiekiem, jest zniekształcona poprzez małe, czarne różki, oraz czarno-czerwone (Jeżeli wolisz - czarno-różowe, jednak jest to jasnoczerwony), małe skrzydełka, co w ostateczności dodaje mu +1000 do słodkości. Należy raczej do osób wysokawych (179cm), szczupłych, oraz wysportowanych, pomimo tego, że tych dwóch ostatnich rzeczy zdecydowanie nie widać. Dlaczego? To proste! Mark ma z genów bardzo pulchną twarzyczkę, a w dodatku nosi bardzo grube ubrania, przez co jednym słowem sprawia wrażenie jakby miał minimum 15 kilogramów więcej, o ile nie dałam za nisko tej dolnej granicy. Posiada raczej jasną, acz zdrową karnację, a na jego twarzyczce można zaobserwować delikatne piegi. Wiecznie się leciutko rumieni, chyba, że się go zawstydzi, wtedy to już nie jest leciutki rumieniec, a buraczek. Posiada czarne włoski, które jakoś tam mu się układają, oraz dosyć duże, czerwone, zmieniające odcień, oczy. Właśnie, co z tymi odcieniami? Oczy Marka zazwyczaj są albo bardzo ciemnoczerwone (tak bardzo, że nie zorientujesz się, że nie jest to czarny), albo po prostu - ciemnoczerwone (takie jak na zdjęciu), jednak oczywiście zdarzają się inne odcienie. Są one zazwyczaj jednak dosyć ciemne. Ze względu na swoją wadę wzroku nosi swoje czarne okulary. Ubiera się raczej wygodnie, gdyż bardzo zwraca na to uwagę. Ubiera dosłownie zawsze piętnaście sweterków, a czasami i więcej jak jest zimniej, a pod nie zakłada t-shirt. Ubiera także jeansy oraz buty za kostki. Nikt nie wie ile par skarpetek nosi, ale wiadomo, że dużo, także pastelowych oczywiście. 'Demoniczna forma' Mark w demonicznej formie nie różni się jakoś wybitnie od swojego oryginału, zwłaszcza przez skrzydełka, oraz różki, które tutaj także występują, z tym też, że w sporo powiększonej formie. O ile rogi są długie, tak skrzydła są raczej przeciętne, a przynajmniej do czasu, aż Mark nie postanowi ich powiększyć za pomocą magii, ponieważ jest w stanie to zrobić. Dochodzi do nich dodatkowo typowy dla demonów ogon, zakończony strzałką, dosyć ostry, jednak bez przesady, z przeciętną długością. Wygląda przede wszystkim na dużo szczuplejszego, a już na pewno na bardziej wysportowanego, a powód jest banalny - po prostu jest mu tak gorąco, że ściąga wszystkie swetry. Jego twarzyczka może wydawać się być miej pulchna. Jego oczy, o dziwo, nie przestają zmieniać odcieni, chociaż stawiają raczej na jaśniejsze barwy. Są one typowe, że tak się wyrażę, dla demonów, jednak z pominięciem faktu, że zmieniają barwę. Czerwone tęczówki, oraz czarne białka sprawiają, że raczej nikt nie byłby zdolny do pomylenia go z inną rasą. Jego uszy robią się lekko bardziej spiczaste, tak samo jak zęby, jednak bez przesady. 'Przed akademią' Mark przed tym jak dołączył do akademii nie różnił się za bardzo, prócz jego wyraźnej nadwagi, którą można by było określić dużo pulchnością, o ile nie troszeczkę bardziej. Nie nosił też wtedy tyle warstw sweterków oraz skarpetek bo ogrzewało go wiadomo co innego. Wyglądał na bardzo kochaną istotkę, którą trzeba kochać. Prawdopodobnie jednak był wtedy jeszcze bardziej nieśmiały, więc częściej stawał się buraczkiem i rumienił się na ogół bardziej intensywnie. Nosił także lekko inne okulary, jednak to było spowodowane tym, że na ogół miał mniejszą wadę wzroku. 'Jako dziecko' Mark był chyba najbardziej rozkosznym dzieckiem jakie widział świat. Małe, słodkie bobo, które sobie popyla niczym toddlers w czwartej odsłonie simsów, nawet w podstawówce, przecież to trzeba kochać! Był raczej niskim dzieckiem, jednak nie jakoś chorobliwie. Co do jego wagi to tutaj dyskutować za długo nie można, chociaż jakby się uprzeć... Mark był na początku bardzo szczuplutkim i zdrowym dzieckiem, ale nie trwało to dłużej jak do wieku pięciu lat, kiedy to zaczął jeść wręcz obsesyjnie słodycze. Jeszcze w pierwszej klasie należał do osób o raczej dobrej wadze, co najwyżej lekko pulchniejszych, jednak już w drugiej połowie roku był pulchniutkim dzieckiem zdecydowanie, przez co jednym słowem go prześladowano, albo raczej próbowano, bo zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu po jednej próbie, kiedy to Mareczek się wkurzył. Miał wieczny uśmieszek na twarzy i na ogół ciężko było go nie kochać. 'Jako toddler' Mark był najsłodszym przedszkolakiem na całym świecie, chociaż do przedszkola nie chodził nigdy, gdyż był sobie grzecznie w domku. Wyglądał na inteligentne dziecko, oraz inteligentnym dzieckiem był, bo jak poszedł do szkoły to wszystkich zadziwił jaki to on jest dobry z matematyki (1+1=2 to wyższa matematyka, jasne?). Był także żywiołowym dzieciaczkiem, przez co często można było go zauważyć biegającego po domu, czy też po podwórku, a także często miał obtarte kolanka jak się przewrócił, a co za tym idzie - często płakusiał, oraz miał wszędzie plasterki. Był szczerbatkiem dosyć długo, bo dosłownie parę miesięcy po tym jak urósł mu ostatni mleczak, ten pierwszy wypadł i zaczęły mu się ogarniać zęby stałe. Jakim cudem? Powiedzmy, że wypadł mu podczas jednego z upadków i to dosyć... bolesnych upadków... Wracając do wyglądu... Miał on marchewkową karnację, przez jedzenie niewyobrażalnej ilości marchewek co robi nadal, tylko, że w wypiekach i jest ich dużo, dużo mniej. Był też bardzo szczuplutkim dzieckiem, można wręcz uznać, że za bardzo szczuplutkim, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że pulchną twarzyczkę miał, ma i mieć będzie, a przynajmniej dopóki nie będzie wygłodzony, do czego raczej nie dojdzie, bo to przecież Mark, a Mark to łasuch. Co było powodem faktu, że Mark nie był pulchniutki? Nie odkrył jeszcze słodyczy, a jak je już odkrył to ich tyle nie jadł, a zaczął to robić dopiero wtedy jak zaczął je wytwarzać. Na ogół nie było mu wtedy o dziwo aż tak zimno, więc nosił t-shirty i szorty, wraz z trampeczkami na rzepy oraz skarpeteczkami w paski, wszystko oczywiście słodkie, urocze oraz pastelowe. 'Jako kobieta' Opis wzorowany na damskiej postaci Marka z simsów. Mark jako kobieta miałby krótkie, także czarne włosy, które sięgałyby mu do około ramion. Jego oczy oczywiście nie zmieniłyby koloru, a Mark nie zrezygnowałby z noszenia okularów, ma w końcu wadę wzroku. Prawdopodobnie mierzyłby coś około 163-166cm, a ważyłby około 55-58kg. Mark, albo raczej Martina, gdyż autorka uznała, że jego damskiej wersji nada to imię, do istot płaskich by nie należał, oj nie. Zacznijmy od tego, że on do płaskich osób nawet jako mężczyzna nie należał przed tym jak dołączył do akademii. Cóż, kobiety muszą mniej jeść, a Mark by to zlał, więc bez wątpienia jako Martina byłby typem osoby o raczej, że tak się wyrażę, kształtach. Autorka nie potrafi się zdecydować co by nosił, jednak prawdopodobnie letnie sukienki, na które to zakładałby sweterki, przez co te zamieniałyby się w sweterko-spódniczki. Pod nie dodatkowo zakładałby grubiutkie rajstopki, aby było mu cieplutko. Na nóżki pewnie skusiłby się na podobne buciki co w swojej męskiej wersji. Wyglądałby na kochaną istotkę, z resztą tak samo jak jego oryginalna, męska wersja. 'Jako człowiek' Zacznijmy od tego, że gdyby Mark byłby człowiekiem to rogów oraz skrzydełek by nie miał, co sprawiałoby, że nie dostałby bonusu +1000 do słodkości, bardzo nam wszystkim przykro. Ciągle jednak miałby pulchną twarzyczkę, a nawet pulchniejszą niż zazwyczaj, bo skoro byłby człowiekiem to nie chodziłby prawdopodobnie do akademii, co oznacza, że by nie ćwiczył, czyli, że byłby bardzo pulchną istotką, co mu zwraca to +1000 do słodkości. Jego kolor oczu także musiałby się zmienić, ponieważ żaden człowiek czerwonych oczu po prostu nie ma. Prawdopodobnie miałby bardzo ciemnobrązowe oczy, tak samo jak jego ojciec, czy też siostra, nawet jeżeli jego siostra to ewenement. Nie ubierałby się tak samo, to na pewno, ponieważ po prostu nie byłoby mu wiecznie zimno. Prawdopodobnie ubierałby się w t-shirty, a jedynie przy zimniejszej pogodzie zakładałby sweterki. Nie żyłby także dwustu lat, przez co miałby mniejszy okres czasu na rozwój restauracji, a co za tym idzie - pracowałby w niej bardziej aktywnie, przez co często można by było go zobaczyć w kremowym fartuszku z różanymi falbankami i serduszkiem. Osobowość Mark to słodka i urocza istotka, którą trzeba chronić, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie sprawia. Jest wiecznie wesoły, ale nieśmiały, chociaż nie można tego powiedzieć jednoznacznie, ponieważ wbrew pozorom - jest seke. Wprawdzie, faktycznie, bardziej skłania się do uke, jak do seme bo, nie ukrywajmy, on nie wie co zrobić jak mu stanie i jakby już to się stało to myślałby, że to jakaś choroba, albo starałby się to naprawić tłumacząc swojemu przyrodzeniu, że to mu bardzo przeszkadza, a także po prostu go prosząc o to, aby przestał. Ale co tutaj się dziwić? Przecież jego matka i ojciec bardzo nie chcieli, aby bezcenna niewinność Marka się ulotniła i udało im się to aż za bardzo. Bardzo lubi się przytulać, oraz jest ogółem dobrą poduszką, przez swoje mięciutkie sweterki i mięciutką twarzyczkę, ogólnie to w głębi duszy kochać i nie umierać. Jest ciągle prawiczkiem i to widać, a także raczej szybko się to nie zmieni, o ile ktoś nie zrobi tego z nim w rp, a to już jest bardziej prawdopodobne. Raczej się jednym słowem do tego nie śpieszy bo po co skoro ma sweterki, wypieki oraz kotkę - Kicię, którą to kocha nad życie tak samo jak i inne koty. Rumieni się każdej nocy, każdego dnia, każdej godziny, każdego roku, czyli jednym słowem - zawsze. Jest to rumieniec leciutki, ale to tylko do czasu, aż go nie zawstydzisz, bo wtedy Mark ewoluuje i stanie się buraczkiem, a tego chyba nie chcemy, prawda? jasne, że chcemy. Bardzo lubi babeczki, ciasta, oraz innego rodzaju wypieki, więc zaryzykuję tutaj stwierdzenie, że jest żarłoczkiem. Albo raczej żarłokiem. Tak, dużym żarłokiem. Kocha słodycze i je tylko je. DOSŁOWNIE. TYLKO. JE. Bardzo lubi pomagać innym, ponieważ myśli, że wtedy jest lepszym demonem człowiekiem. Sprawia wrażenie naiwnego i łatwowiernego, ale w głębi duszy nie wierzy żadnej istocie żywej, nawet jeżeli się zakocha. Ma także swój mroczny sekret, a mianowicie to, że nie jest zdolny do współczucia komuś po śmierci. Po prostu, nie rozumie jak można smucić się z czyjejś śmierci. Dobrze, umarł, fajnie, co w związku z tym? Będziemy tak płakać przez pół roku? Najgorzej, jeżeli to prawda i ludzie płaczą przez dwa lata, a nie pół roku. Stara się udawać, jednak wychodzi mu to raz lepiej, a raz gorzej. Wstydzi, a wręcz brzydzi się tego i ogółem siebie za to, więc próbuje udowodnić samemu sobie, że jest dobry w inny sposób, jak na przykład poprzez dobre uczynki. Nienawidzi jednak złych ludzi i ogólnego zła. Dla niego śmierć to coś naturalnego, bo świat tak zdecydował, jednak powinna być możliwie jak najmniej bolesna, albo przynajmniej - szybka. Jak na przykład? Śmierć ze starości, albo zastrzelenie w dobre miejsce. Po prostu - brak tortur, brzydzi się nimi. Zainteresowania 'Głaskanie kotków' Poznaj Marka. To jest Mark. Mark kocha kotki. Mark ma kotkę o imieniu Kicia, którą głaszcze cały czas. Mark głaszcze każdego kotka na ulicy bo to jego pasja. 'Pieczenie' Mark od najmłodszych lat interesował się tym i zaczął w tym siedzieć już kiedy był zaledwie pięcioletnim, wtedy jeszcze szczuplutkim, dzieciaczkiem. Oczywiście - najpierw robił to z rodzicami, potem sam, ale z opłakanymi skutkami (pięciokrotny remont kuchni), a na samym końcu zaczęło mu to wychodzić, BA, jest w tym mistrzem. Nie znajdziesz NIKOGO kto robi to tak dobrze jak on. Ma nawet własną piekarnię, do której przywozi co rano nowe wypieki. 'Dzierganie' Jeden z powodów dlaczego Mark nadaje się na babcie. Mark dzierga i robi to dosyć często, a nawet, ZA BARDZO CZĘSTO. Ma całe pięć szaf przeznaczonych na jego wyroby, z czego jest to może 1% tego co w życiu stworzył. Cały czas nosi skarpetki, czapki, rękawiczki, szaliczki, sweterki, czy też cokolwiek innego, co zrobił na tych drutach. Jego przyjaciele i rodzina narzekać także nie może, bo dostaje je bez okazji, gdyż Mark głupi nie jest i nie daje ich na urodziny, czy też gwiazdkę. 'Pomaganie innym' Mark kocha pomagać innym, gdyż stwierdza, że jest wtedy lepszym człowiekiem. Bardzo cieszy go kiedy może zrobić dla kogoś coś dobrego, nawet jeżeli ta osoba go o to nie poprosiła. Często oddaje swoje wypieki, oraz wyroby na drutach na cele charytatywne, albo przekazuje po prostu na nie pieniądze. Ma całą masę naklejek z orkiestry świątecznej pomocy. Chciał także przekazać swoją krew, ale tutaj miał już problem, bo jest demonem, przez co jego krew jest po prostu inna, czarna. Ogarnął z niej więc parę flakoników, oraz sprzedawał za bardzo małe sumy na czarnym rynku, jeżeli wiedział, że ktoś ich potrzebuje. Mało kto wie o niesamowitych właściwościach krwi demonów i aniołów. Jednym słowem - w większych dawkach zabijają, ale w mniejszych ratują życie. 'Kotki' Mark od zawsze interesował się wszystkim co jest z nimi związane. Jaka to rasa? Co je? Czy jest zdrowa? A może to kot, a nie kotka? AWWW, JAKIM CUDEM TO JEST TAKIE KOCHANE? Każdy biedny kotek może u Marka znaleźć schronienie, a temu to nie przeszkadza, więc wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Historia Mark urodził się w Akozii w dokładnie 1820 roku. Można by stwierdzić, że przez to żył w kompletnie nieznanych osobą, które to czytają czasach, jednak nie można pominąć faktu, że to przecież Akozja, a tam mieli prąd w średniowieczu, toteż Mark posiada nawet kolorowe zdjęcia z okresu swojego wczesnego dzieciństwa. Urodził się na przedmieściach Londynu w dosyć sporym domu. Jego rodzinka składała się z matki, ojca oraz siostry - Angeli, która pałała do niego silną nienawiścią. Mark jednak pomimo tego rozwijał się normalnie. Był niegrzecznym dzieckiem, chociaż powodem dlaczego uważano go za takowego był raczej fakt, że wszędzie biegał i wchodził. Był bardzo inteligentny jak na swój wiek i wiedział jak bardzo jego siostra go nienawidzi. Nie obchodziło go to. Nawet nie obchodziło go to kiedy pewnego dnia go zaatakowała. Pomimo tego, że ledwo co zaliczał się do grupy osób, które mogą pójść do przedszkola, był w stanie nie dopuścić do tego aby ta go zraniła i nie musiał się nawet namęczyć. Nie uważał tego jednak za nic dziwnego, dla niego było to normalne. Lata więc mijały, a Mark był słodkim, uroczym oraz zdrowym dzieckiem, aż do czasu jak nie poznał zbawienia jakim są słodycze. Miał wtedy około cztery i pół roku, a już kolejne pół roku później stwierdził, że chce słodycze stworzyć sam. Jego ojciec bardzo to pochwalał i zaczął go uczyć. Pomimo tego, że początkowo wychodziło im to źle, a nawet BARDZO źle, to w ostateczności wypieki te były jadalne, a nawet smaczne. Powiedzmy, że Angeli zrobiło się cieplutko na serduszku, że Mark jej jednak nie nienawidzi i zmieniła swoje zdanie na jego temat. Mark jednak z wyglądu się zmienił, może i nie nie do poznania, ale się zmienił stając się pulchniutkim dzieciaczkiem. Matce oczywiście to nie przeszkadzało, tak samo z resztą jak Angeli, bardzo im to pasowało, bo miały przecież w końcu pulchniutkiego chłopca w domu, Mark i jego ojciec jednak przejmowali się tym już bardziej. Pewnego dnia Mark został jednym słowem za to wyzwany przez jakiegoś szkolnego łobuza, co Marka bardzo poruszyło, z tym też, że w sposób przez łobuza niepożądany. Mark chłopaka zaatakował i co więcej - okazał się być silny. Za silny... Po prostu chwycił głowę chłopaka i przywalił nią z całej siły o ścianę. Rozprysk krwi powiedział wszystko - Mark dosłownie zmiażdżył mu głowę. Część osób, z Markiem włącznie, stoi jak wryta, inni uciekają. Mark o dziwo nie skończył w poprawczaku, a jego rodzice nie stracili prawa do wychowywania dzieci, a wszystko dzięki jego rasie. Zaproponowano mu walkę o dostanie się do rady. Czynność ta w jego wieku była idiotyzmem, a przynajmniej miała nim być, gdyby nie fakt, że trzymał się długo jak na dorosłego osobnika. Nie dostał się do rady, to fakt, jednak w ten sposób pomogli im uciec od prawa. Mark przez swoje incydenty kilkukrotnie zmieniał szkołę, ale w końcu wszystko się uspokoiło. Kiedy dorósł założył własną piekarnię, w której pomagał jego ojciec. O dziwo - dotąd ją posiada, a piekarnia żyje i funkcjonuje. Pewnego dnia spotkał Olivię, która zaproponowała mu dołączenie do jej akademii, na co Mark się zgodził. Co dalej? To już raczej jest wiadome, prawda? Relacje 'Amurii Moolier' Matka Marka, wiadomo, że kocha ją z całego serduszka i to z odwzajemnieniem. Często ją odwiedza. Mieszkał z nią stosunkowo długo, aczkolwiek jest jej pierwszym (i dotąd jedynym) dzieckiem, które się wyprowadziło z domu, pomimo tego, że jest młodszy. Matka nie narzekała jednak nigdy na jego obecność. Znalazł pracę, a konkretnie założył własną działalność, ładnie wykonywał swoje obowiązki, którymi było minimum sprzątanie salonu, robił jedzenie dla rodziny, był raczej odpowiedzialny, czego chcieć w końcu więcej? No może tego, aby w końcu przestał być prawiczkiem i aby sobie kogoś znalazł, bo przecież już dwieście lat ma, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że się kochają z całego serduszka. 'Adam Moolier' Ojciec Marka, a co za tym idzie mąż Amurii. Jest człowiekiem w przeciwieństwie do reszty rodziny. Żyje około 230-240 lat, ale to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Amurii go utrzymuje przy życiu, nie chce go w końcu stracić. Mark i jego ojciec są, no cóż, identyczni! Mają bardzo podobne rysy twarzy, sylwetkę, fakt, że mogą jeść a nie tyją, a także ich słodki i niewinny charakter, którego trzeba kochać. Mark jest oczkiem w głowie Adama i to się raczej nigdy nie zmieni. To właśnie Adam uczył Marka piec i gotować, chociaż wyjątkowo wyszło mu tylko z tym pierwszym. Pomagał mu jak tylko mógł w jego piekarni. W przeciwieństwie do matki Marka, temu nie podobało się to, że Mark zrobił się pulchnym, a potem, ale to tylko chwilowo, nawet i grubszym dzieciaczkiem, ponieważ po prostu martwił się o to, że będzie wyśmiewany, oraz o jego ogólny stan zdrowotny, a przecież nie ma tego dziwnego fetyszu jak matka Marka. Mareczek także bardzo kocha tatusia. 'Angela Moolier' Ich relacje są koszmarnie skomplikowane. Zacznijmy może od tego, że Angela na początku nienawidziła Marka, tak samo z resztą jak Adama, ponieważ mają te same geny jedynie połowicznie. Nawet chciała go kiedyś dosłownie zabić, jednak zorientowała się, że Mark jest jakimś dziwnym dzieckiem i jest po prostu strasznie silny. Jak bardzo? Kiedy ją złapał to nie mogła nawet ruszyć za bardzo ręką, a przynajmniej nie bez szarpaniny. Potem jednak przestała pałać do niego taką nienawiścią. Mark za to nigdy do siostry nic nie miał, nawet po tym jak go zaatakowała. Ogólnie to zawsze się biednym Mareczkiem wysługiwała, ale raczej wyglądało to tak, że dosłownie żebrała o to, aby ten wyniósł śmieci za nią, albo zrobił jej coś do jedzenia. Mark, jak to Mark, zgadzał się zawsze i wszędzie. Pomimo tego jednak Angela kochała i kocha Marka z całego serca i w szkole chciała stanąć w jego obronie, ale... wiadomo jak to się skończyło, nie zdążyła nawet dobiec, a oprawca skończył, no, źle i to bardzo źle. Zawsze szanowała Marka za jego wytrwałość, dobroć, ale także i siłę. Byli i są kochającym się rodzeństwem, nawet jeżeli ciężko to czasami zobaczyć, a w dodatku - nie są w ogóle podobni do siebie, ani z wyglądu, ani z charakteru. Często włamuje mu się do domu i kończy się na tym, że zasypia tam w dziwnych miejscach, pomimo tego jednak Mark nie dzwoni na policję, a to coś znaczy. Często obrywa patelnią, gdyż stara się straszyć Marka, a co gorsza - wychodzi to jej. Co tydzień, we wtorek, grają w planszówki, co stało się hazardem swego rodzaju. Dlaczego Już tłumaczę, przegrany musi służyć przykładowo drugiej osobie przez jeden dzień, albo musi zrobić coś głupiego. Można by rzec, że grają o swój honor, ale czasami grają na pieniądze, chociaż jest to raczej rzadkością, zazwyczaj grają o słodycze, czyli o wypieki Marka i batony, które Angela kupiła. Tak na prawdę bardzo się kochają nawzajem, chociaż bardzo ciężko to zobaczyć. 'Kuro Ketsueki' Mark jest uważany przez Kuro za uroczego oraz słodkiego, a Mark uważa Kuro za tego mądrego i rozważnego. Mark i Kuro bardzo się lubią i są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Mark nawet piecze specjalne ciasta z ludzkim mięsem dla Kuro, nie ważne jak bardzo obrzydliwie by to nie zabrzmiało. Kuro w dodatku lubi koty tak samo jak Mark, a to jednak ich do siebie w jakimś stopniu przybliżyło. Kuro bardzo szanuje Marka za to, że tak dobrze piecze i brał bawet parę razy u niego lekcje, a Mark szanuje Kuro za jego oceny, oraz ogólną mądrość. Uważa jednak, że Kuro powinien zdecydowanie przytyć. Jednym słowem - są przyjaciółmi i oboje są w teamie Kurosia. 'Kyogi Erleklin' Mark uważa Kyogiego za uroczego, małego chłopaka, który jest mądry, niepozorny, oraz niebezpieczny. Można by rzec, że dlatego są do siebie podobni. Zazdrości mu jego smykałki do medycyny, oraz urządzania wnętrz. Markowi jest żal Kyogiego, że nie może jeść takich pyszności jak słodycze, ale uważa, że jest za chudy i to dosyć bardzo za chudy. Prawdopodobnie gdyby Kyogi poczułby coś do Marka, to Mark po prostu by go wziął pod swoje kochające ramiona i jednym słowem utuczył, więc powstałby pulchniutki Kyogi, o ile nie grubiutki, bo przecież jego przemiana materii, ale trzymajmy się przy pulchniutkim i słodziutkim. Na początku Kyogi pałał do Marka niesmakiem, ale potem mu to minęło. Mark zawsze go lubił i często go kusi na te słynne, zakazane owoce, na które Kyogi jednak nigdy się nie skusił, chociaż bardzo by chciał spróbować jego wypieków. Jednym słowem - są przyjaciółmi i oboje są w teamie Kurosia. 'Kornel Neksune' Mark i Kornel lubili się raczej od początku. Dlaczego? Powiedzmy, że Kornel jest jakby nie było mieszańcem Kitsune i kota, a także jakichś innych ras, czy coś w tym rodzaju, ale to jest opisane akurat u niego, a przecież Mark kotki kocha najbardziej na świecie. Nic więc dziwnego, że uwielbiał Kornela od początku, a co za tym idzie - głaskał go, co Kornelowi bardzo się podobało. Na ogół się przyjaźnią, a Kornel go edukuje i zabiera niewinność, chociaż ułomnie mu to idzie. Jednym słowem - są przyjaciółmi i oboje są w teamie Kurosia. 'Kicia' Kicia to ukochana kotka Marka. Jest bialutką kotką, która powinna już nie żyć od parunastu ładnych lat, ale Mark utrzymuje ją przy życiu dzięki magii. Kiedy ją kupił była raczej przeciętnym kotkiem, teraz jest po prostu grubym kotkiem. Serio, weź pusheena, przefarbuj go na biało i widzisz Kicię w pełnej okazałości. Kicia jest bardzo kochanym kotkiem i ogółem to kocha Marka jako pana, bo przecież ją głaska i zapewnia dobre warunki do życia, a Mark także kocha Kicię, bo to przecież Kicia. Jest bardzo kochana i Markowi byłoby bardzo smutno gdyby uciekła, albo umarła. Preferencje 'info' Każdy wie i wiedział, że ta kategoria pojawić się po prostu musi, co nie? Mark jest na swój sposób wybrednym człowiekiem, co jednak nie oznacza, że jeżeli nie masz jakiejś cechy, którą ten lubi, albo masz jakąś której nie lubi, to ciebie nie pokocha, wręcz przeciwnie. Dla Marka liczy się wnętrze i jeżeli miałby kogoś pokochać, to tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na nie, a to, że byś go nie podniecał to już inna sprawa. Poniżej znajdą się trzy kategorie: "co lubi", "czego nie lubi" oraz "tabelka preferencji". Jest to jednym słowem dokładnie to co jest w poradniku "Jak stworzyć rozwiniętą postać?" na moim blogu, oraz w moim ośmiostronowym (przed uzupełnieniem) kp. 'co lubi?' Spis cech wyglądu idealnej drugiej połówki (w przypadku kilku cech od najbardziej pożądanych do najmniej.): Kolor włosów: czarne Kolor oczu: zielone, niebieskie faktura włosów: falowane długość włosów: długie wzrost: W przypadku kobiet: niższy od Marka, około 160-175cm W przypadku mężczyzn (uke): niższy od Marka, około 165-175cm W przypadku mężczyzn (seme): Wyższy od Marka, około 182-190cm waga: grubaski? hehe?, pulchniejszych Umięśnienie: Raczej mniej wysportowani Wielkość oczu: duże Wielkość ust: średnie Długość rzęs: długie Długość rąk: średnie Długość nóg: średnie, długie (ale nie za bardzo) Długość szyi: średnia, długa (ale nie za bardzo) Wielkość uszu: średnie, małe Wielkość nosa: mały (ale nie za bardzo, taki mało-średni), średni inne cechy uszu: Odstające uszy potrafią być urocze. :3 / zwierzęce uszy inne cechy nosa: Lekko zadarty zęby: Raczej proste i białe Typ twarzy: okrągły, owalny, sercowy Typ sylwetki: gruszka Typ budowy ciała: mezomorfik, endomorfik miseczka: W przypadku kobiet: B Rozmiar buta: średni Postura: Raczej wyprostowana Zadbanie: Raczej zadbany Chód: Raczej luźny chód, pewny siebie, nieśmiały narodowość: azjaci, słowianie wiek: 20-25 lat, 15-20/25-30 lat rasa: istota humanoidalna 'czego nie lubi' Odwrotnie jak w kategorii "co lubi" Kolor włosów: blond, rudy Kolor oczu: szare, brązowe faktura włosów: proste, kręcone długość włosów: krótkie wzrost: W przypadku kobiet: wyższy od Marka W przypadku mężczyzn (uke): wyższy od Marka, około 182-190cm W przypadku mężczyzn (seme): Wyższy od Marka, około 190cm+, albo niższy od niego (najgorzej poniżej 170cm) waga: wychudzony, szczupły Umięśnienie: umięśniony (bardzo) Wielkość oczu: bardzo małe Wielkość ust: bardzo ciękie, bardzo duże Długość rzęs: bardzo krótkie Długość rąk: bardzo długie/krótkie/ogólnie nieproporcjonalne Długość nóg: krótkie, bardzo długie Długość szyi: krótka, za długa Wielkość uszu: duże, za małe Wielkość nosa: duży, za mały inne cechy uszu: bardzo odstające uszy inne cechy nosa: Nos "na żyda", Za bardzo zadarty zęby: brak zębów, czarne, krzywe Typ twarzy: gruszka, podłużna, kwadratowa, w kształcie diamentu Typ sylwetki: u kobiet: rożek, kielich, lizak, klepsydra u mężczyzn: ołówek Typ budowy ciała: ekromorficzny miseczka: u kobiet: A/C wzwyż Rozmiar buta: za duży/mały Postura: zgarbiona Zadbanie: kompletnie niezadbany Chód: chód "na twardziela", chodzenie jak "pępek świata", przesadnie kobiecy narodowość: afroamerykanin wiek: poniżej 15 lat/ powyżej 40 lat rasa: wszystko co nie przypomina człowieka 'Tabelka preferencji' Czyli jednym słowem przykłady trzech osób i spis kto by mu się najbardziej podobał wedle jego preferencji tak na oko, lol https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1PbTKIzY9e4pFfp06tSmxm0-v1gbLFMaD0-1S3yWRvs4/edit?usp=sharing - Tutaj linkacz jak ktoś zobaczyć chce. Starałam się obiektywna być, sorry, że nie wyszło... Cytaty Linki http://www.ksiegaimion.com/marek - Link do pierwszego cytatu. Ciekawostki *Jest panseksualny. *Jego nazwisko pochodzi od słowa "moon". **Dla wtajemniczonych: znaczy to księżyc. *Urodził się 11 kwietnia. *Imieniny obchodzi 25 kwietnia. **To był przypadek, na prawdę. *Jego imię jest pochodzenia łacińskiego. **To też przypadek, fakt, że jest demonem nie jest z tym powiązany. *Jedyny normalny w teamie Kurosia i jedyny, którego imię zaczyna się na inną literę niż K. *Pozdrawiam mojego pana od WFu, Marka, bo jak piszę o Marku to mi się od razu przypomina. xD *Jego szczęśliwym kamieniec, według pewnych źródeł, jest diament. *Jego imię oznacza "wielki wojownik, należący do Marsa." **Już wiesz, że jego imię było nadanie przypadkowo. *Wygląda na 21 lat. *Ogarnia medycynę oraz ogrodnictwo. *Ma spory dom. **Ma też spory ogród. ***A w ogrodzie altankę. **Mieszka przy jeziorze. *Pierwotnie miał mieć cukrzycę, bo skoro tyle tego je, ale miała mu nic nie robić bo demon i wgl **Ostatecznie jej nie ma, a nawet jak ma to nie odczuwa skutków. *Jego narodowość jest określana jako azjatycka, gdyż pochodzenia matki nikt nie zna, a ojciec jest faktycznie azjatą. *Jego znakiem zodiaku jest baran. **A jego chiński znak zodiaku? To bardzo ciężkie do określenia, ale prawdopodobnie smok. *Jest w kategorii hybryd, demonów i ludzi, bo jest mieszanką człowieka i demona i się zdecydować nie mogłam. xD Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Uniwersum Ariyakku